galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
VotTS CH 27 Cruxor
CH 27 Cruxor Har-Hi had finished his report and waited for Stahl's response. There was none, at least not right away. The Old Admiral was staring at the Dai and then wiped his mouth."You guys found the source of the Y'All ?" "Yes, Sir we are quite confident that the Crucible is indeed that source. Along with my verbal report, I have transmitted all data we were able to gather. "While we are all confident, our Captain will succeed in destroying this source. She felt that this was a number too big for us, in case we fail." He swallowed and regained his immortal gravity. Stahl gave the Dai a fatherly nod."You and Erica are not kids anymore and have become damn fine commanding officers. Yes, that was the right decision." Har-Hi sighed."Sometimes I wish we were kids again, doing the right thing is not always the best." "Bring your little wonder boat aboard, Mr. Hi. I could use your help." "Sir, I am honored, but I hoped to send me back now." "I am, but not in that little ship. My guts anticipated big trouble, so I brought along a big answer." --""-- The Crucible was not defeated, its main interface had been shut down, somehow. The Uni system, however, was gone and so was its influence. The situation was more serious than ever before. The enemy itself had come. The very entity it was built and created for had come and infiltrated this construct. The Crucible was preparing for the rise of the Dark One long before the Uni survivors arrived and implanted their AI. The Crucible's interface was shut down, its control over the construct, however, was now fully restored. This construct was preparing for the call and churned out Yehaa warriors and Mora-tech. The Crucible sent the activation pulse to every chamber. It then transferred its ego center and by doing so, brought to life Crucor, the Answer. The true answer to the second call. By doing so, a signal was sent to the Champion of Crea. Warning of the coming of the Dark One. --""-- I wanted to funnel my anger and rage into a savage attack against that towering machine being, but it had stopped moving and even the tentacles it used for locomotion stopped twitching. Two-Three, who had joined us moments ago used direct electromagnetic communication because he was out of his containment suit."Someone shut down the power for this entire section. The mobile machine before us is completely inactive. Except for a very faint independent energy source in its center. It doesn't feel foreign but more like a drained TKU." Feeling a little cheated, I lowered the ax."Can you check on that without getting in danger?" "Yes." Shea called."Something is happening, Captain. First energy went flat, now it is spiking at near sun levels. There are these fleet chambers lighting up all across the construct." I acknowledged and turned my comm to the general command channel. "The Crucible is awake and about to spew whatever it got left. I have a fair idea, our galaxy will be the target. B-Team brings the Devil's eggs. Team TheOther, get out as fast as you can." Narth responded."Captain, in addition to 12,342 independent Y'All, there is a native population of sentient creatures. They are willing to evacuate, but it will take us at least a day to get them out." "Narth, what are you talking about?" "TheOther discovered a cache of original Y'All warrior drones. SHIP and Warner managed to feed them a different activation sequence. They basically were born with the Union constitution burned in their core cortex. Also, there is a population of scavengers, one of which had been extremely helpful and assisted TheOther." "Narth, the Crucible is fully operational as it seems and about to spew fleets towards our galaxy." I paused, "Continue with your evacuation procedures. I see what we can do to delay the deployment." I almost jumped out of my suit as Circuit popped out of a bright light flash and a loud thunderclap, right before me. "Mothermachine, it works!" "Yes," I said."Whatever you did worked and made me almost pee my panties. How did you...?" "The Matter Elevator, Captain. We don't need casings anymore, besides the one-way thing is old news. I think we can do it both ways." "You mean you can send bombs inside my ship?" "Technically yes, but I mean with this modified mobile TL we can translocate back, as long as we have the coordinates and SHIP keeps the TransDim shields down." Things got even more confusing as Two-Three said."There is a Human Terran inside that mobile AI ego center. He is unconscious, without my suit, I do not have an Auto-Doc." Two-Three had just finished his report when Dusty stomped close. I gave Xon and Ak a nod."Go check on what Two-Three found." Then I turned to Dusty."Yes?" "I might be able to stop the Y'All ships." "All of them." "We are near a sun and there is lots of matter. I should be able to create a gravitation sinkhole." "Any risks for you?" "None I can foresee, but if the potential of risk is a deciding factor of not doing something, then the Tigershark would never leave Richter 4 and I should not want to wear this uniform." "Alright Dusty, but keep in contact." Our mysterious and still little understood deep space stellar dust cloud being flowed into a long whisp of dust and dirt and flowed with considerable speed past the remnants of the chamber door it had crushed for us. One of my marines said."He is perhaps the most powerful being aboard and certainly the oldest, but he is the gentlest and most caring person I ever met." I still looked at the entrance, where Dusty had just left. "I don' know him that well, but I saw him in action caring for the sick Outcasts and I hear much praise from Cateria, such sentiment coming from her means a lot." Ak Pure returned."We found the former Union Officer Harold Julkus, he is barely alive. Cateria matter-jumped doing first aid." I paled."This is an Alpha Order. Prevent anyone from interacting with this person and show me where he is." This was the part of my orders I dreaded most. I killed many times, I even executed a former friend. An act that was still heavy on my consciousness. Now I had to kill in cold blood. Of course, I could have ordered it done, but I would not have someone else do my dirty work. --""-- Narth turned to TheOther who was watching Jolaj rendering aid to another Wheeze. The disgusting little worms were actually quite brave. "The captain said to continue with the evacuation, with all due haste. The Crucible is not as inactive as it appears down here. It is fully operational elsewhere and is activating the entire invasion force. Apparently, there are many more chambers like this and thus many millions of original Y'All drones getting ready." The worm that became sort of a leader, the one that turned off the Crucible's interface said."Wheeze readiez to goz, wheeze packz evryzing and goz." Despite his utter alien appearance he sounded and looked worried."Wherze wez goz?" TheOther knelt down."I don't know, little fellow, but I promise our captain will find a good solution." "Youzhe saiz thaz alz ze time. Meeze donz likz captainz, shez makez boom of Wheeze homez." "This place is a source of terrible danger to all our people, it must be destroyed. She has no choice there. Other captains would just destroy this place." "Youze Yehaa, youze notz theirz peoplez. Thiz yourz homez." The worm sounded defeated."Wheeze goez.Wheeze goez witz shipz buz havz notz enoughz shipz." TheOther was once more quite surprised."You have space ships?" The worm spread his upper arms."Meeze likez youz, buz I knowz youz notz too smarz. This is notz justz for makez Yehaa and pepinoz. Iz makez shipz. Wheeze usez a little shipz." Narth said."Before you evacuate with your own ships. Make sure you identify yourselves. Y'All ships are targets." --""-- The Crucible was no more, it had merged and became one with Cruxor, the Answer. The Anadda under the command of the Lords of the Shadow Empire built the Crucible, long before the Uni took it over. Calling devices were left behind to make the Call when a Token was found. It always has been considered that the answer to the first call could fail, and the crucible was given the task to also develop a second answer. The crucible took the body and mind of the last Anadda reanimated the dead body with the aid of living cells taken of a hundred other organisms and life forms. The crucible added original Mora cyber tech and grafted the DNA of many more life forms into that creation. The first answer was the battle drones, their task was to prevent someone taking possession of the tokens, by sterilizing all life from whatever place such a token was found. The second answer was to be sent if the drones failed to sterilize. While the first answer was ready by the time the Crucible was completed, the second Answer was still to be developed. The survivors of the Uni came and suspended all original directives by placing their own agenda in the form of a new AI into the Crucible. This influence now gone, accepting defeat and the inability to stop the invaders gave the Crucible full control. However, the invaders were more cunning and resourceful than anything it anticipated. But now Cruxor had risen and it had powers and resources, not seen since the days of the Empire of Shadows. It was also given the ability to contact the Citadel of Light, occupied by the chosen of creation itself. This connection was now active and Cruxor heard the voice of the chosen. "Speak, Cruxor. The Knights of the Light are listening. Lord Lumis himself is attentive." "The first answer has failed, Lords of Light. The Crucible was corrupted by the Universal Collective." "We know of the UNI, we have given them the keys to the Crucible. You speak of corruption?" "The Survivors of the UNI placed a new artificial intelligence and guiding system over the Crucible and it suspended all controls of the old system. The new system was the slave to a species known as the Kermac and used to do their bidding. Calls were issued without the Tokens as the focus. Every call resulted in an answer and every answer failed. The last answer was completely destroyed." "We heard of the Kermac, we will eliminate their ability to issue calls and punish those who made the call for their own gain. Now continue." "Those who stopped the first answer, found the Ancient ways left behind by the Fifth and his minions the Orlan and have come here to the Crucible. Infiltrated it with faulty drones and using abilities and resources both of Seenian origin and unknown sources." "Destroy the Crucible, it's resources must not be utilized by the enemy." "There are two tokens of power guarded by me. The left and the right boot." "Bring these Tokens to the Citadel of Light. Send whatever drones you have left to punish the Kermac and proceed with the destruction of the Construct. It must not fall into the enemies hands." --""-- Lord Lumis descended from his golden throne and stepped into the midst of his Knights. "I have returned from the Realm of Crea. It has become evident that this is the Prime Universe and the time-space continuum designated by the One Behind it all to give rise to the vilest entity, the infernal Dark One. Once defeated by our goddess, Crea but bound to rise again." Lord Lumis slowly scanned the beings present and then suddenly stopped."Where is Gariel and where is Zophim?" The nine beings standing in a loose circle around Lord Lumis. The one called Mircael spoke."Gariel was slain by Luc. Zophim did not return, we felt his demise but we could not discern who killed him." Lord Lumis clenched his fist."Two knights slain? Gariel second to me vanquished by Luc?" "Yes, it is said he is of Satheer. He did not survive the destruction of his universe by seeking refuge in a pocket universe like his brothers, but in a Nether realm and gaining ruling powers over one of the realms. He has become very powerful and more than an equal to any of us." "He also killed Zophim?" "We do not think so, Luc has not returned from the Nether realms as far as we know. He traveled the prime realm to seek a Star beast that had been set loose in the Nexus. We felt his sudden demise." Lumis did not like what he heard."A Star beast is a formidable opponent, but should not be able to slay a Knight in full armor." "We know the star beast was vanquished, but not by Zophim." Lumis pondered the answer and said."The Crucible has been infiltrated, I hear and Cruxor has come to be. Has there been any information on the Dark One?" "The disc that reveals all locations of the tokens has been lost. It was taken by a human agent of the Brotherhood shadows named Lathrop. He gained access to the Dualix and we believe he found the Cave of Things and thus Bereaver. We think he might be the one the Dark One will incarnate into." "Why has he not been found and killed?" "Our agents only found a clone of his. Without the disc and the Dualix sent to the Nether realms we can not locate him." Lumis forcefully relaxed his hand and took it off the hilt of his sword."Cruxor will bring two tokens to us. The Dark One will not be fully awake with only one token in his possession,but he has arrived and found a host." Miracel was making a troubled face."Lord Lumis, there is a new powerful civilization calling itself the Union." Lumis waved his hand with a dismissive gesture."Civilizations come and go. Even the Imperials melted to time." "The Narth are part of it and the Coven have joined." The Lord of Light no longer felt dismissing this information was appropriate but was skeptical."This can hardly be true. The Narth must be dealt with and the Narth Supreme is a rival of the true light as it advocates the foolish concept of a third way, but the Narth conceiving and ruling a star empire is unlikely." "The Narth do not rule it, and it is not an empire. They are part of a society that is ruled by all members, you have been away for long indeed." "Tell me more then." "This Union brought forth Lathrop, who we think might be the one. We know the Narth guard one of the Tokens. All attempts of ours to gain access to it have failed. We know this Lathrop was allowed to spent time on Narth Prime and we know the Coven also guarded a Token, but do so no more." "And you know this how?" "We monitor this Union ever since it was conceived. We have created the Tribunal, an entity within the Union for this purpose." --""-- Cruxor extended his neuro fibers dangling from his left arm like a bluish glowing whip and connected to the construct. It wanted to give the deployment command for the awakened Y'All and initiate the destruction sequence, but it was blocked. Much faster and decisive than ever. Did He-who-guards-the-Crucible activate again and regain control? "Who is this?" "This is SHIP. You are identified as the original control system. Your resident control pathways have been obliterated." --""-- Harold Julkus had been pulled out of the machine and was lying on the floor. Cateria was kneeling beside him holding an Auto-Doc against his side. She looked up."He is alive, Captain and I think we came just in time." I took a deep breath. "Did he say anything to you or did you take any sort of samples?" Her face displayed her puzzlement."Captain, that is hardly your business." "Dr. Cateria, in this particular case it is sadly mine and no one else. Please answer my question." "He has not yet gained consciousness, and I have just arrived." "Please step away, and return to the ship." "With all due respect, when it comes to Medical procedures you have no authority over Sickbay or Med personnel. This man is human and is suffering potential brain damage from lack of oxygen." "Cateria, I would have the Marines remove you forcefully..." I was about to give Ak the orders to do so because I knew Cateria was ready to stand her ground. She was as dedicated to her profession as I was to mine. I sighed deeply."Cateria, take him to sickbay. You and you alone are to treat him, put him in zero stasis as soon as you can. Any and all conversations, records, treatments, scan results are under BLUE-BLUE-RED and so are you as of now." She blinked but was of course intelligent enough that I was not kidding and I was sure she sensed the compromise I had just taken. "Aye, Captain." Ak wrestled a big device into place."Portable Translocator, Captain." He aimed the thing at my CMO and the unconscious man. I heard him talk to SHIP and with a bright flash of light, both Cateria and the renegade Translocator technician vanished. Ak nodded."They were properly translocated and arrived at Sickbay." "That is kind of neat and might eventually take my friend Narth out of business." Inside I felt Eric stirring. My twin brother that was turning into a god of sorts was sneering at me."Wuss, killing him were my orders." "And questioning my orders, each and every time is what makes me a Union Officer and not a machine or some sort of evil entity." "Tyr, he knew what he was doing when he squeezed us into one mind." "You are going to be that Dark One and gone doing whatever Dark Gods do and I am stuck with all the crap you did while we were one." "I am not the same Dark One I was when I was defeated. I am also Eric of Nilfeheim and because if this you and I will always be connected." There was a pause, I felt something pulling me. I drew my ax. As if remote-controlled I let my brother take over and he struck the ax against the wall. With swift swipes cutting a pathway into a nearly dark corridor. Illuminated only by a faint bluish shine at the distance. There was something that belonged to me nearby. --""-- Mehdi who had taken the helm of the Apparition said with a whisper."Are baap re. The Admiral wasn't kidding. He brought the USS Dominator." Har-Hi had seen her before, but as they approached the giant in a tiny destroyer the Dominator's size became very apparent. "I had no idea, she is ready." The Dai said as they passed through an energy curtain into one of the ships many hangars. Feeling like insects, the Apparition settled on a landing field dominated by Union battleships.Brana acting as the OPS officer said."This hangar holds five Ultra's." Har-Hi was certain she was right and said."This is what we need to stop the Y'All reaching M-0." They left their destroyer and were greeted by the Immortal admiral himself, standing right by their boarding ramp. "Welcome aboard the USS Dominator." Har-Hi and the others saluted and received the same military courtesy from the famous admiral. "Let us not waste much more time." Stahl said."The Domi isn't exactly finished to Union standards, but her translocators are updated and the bomb magazines are fully stocked. I let Eric steer the Devi, Mr.Hi. I am technically still her CO, but I am going back to the Devi. So, Acting Captain Hi, take this tub and led the way. You know where Erica is, the first fleet is right behind you." --""-- Cruxor could not explain why a simple AI was able to counteract its every attempt to regain control, but that was just another aspect of this overwhelming attack. It had abandoned the attempts and was physically rushing to the Hidden Chamber, where behind neutronium walls were two of the tokens, the boots of the Dark One were kept. The Lord of Light commanded the tokens to be taken to the Citadel of Light. Surely at that place of light, they were out of reach of that force of evil and darkness forever. It had traveled far, through many shafts and corridors and finally reached the chamber. However, there was a human female, with a primitive ax of all things coming from the other direction. Surely one of the intruders. The tokens were not meant for mortals. She must not touch them. Cruxor was the culmination of Anadda, Mora technology, the peak creation. The one surpassing the Y'All and facing the real Dark One, this was just a human female in a battle suit and a primitive ax."Die, intruder." It exclaimed. --""-- The thing was at least twice as tall as me, his right arm ended in a bright blue glowing energy cannon of sorts, while the other appeared to be a whip made of bluish glowing strands. It stood there in the corridor, turning to me booming with a thunderous voice."Die, intruder." "You first," I responded throwing my ax. A move that worked so well against Malag. Bereaver whirled through the air. That tall being tried to swat it with its glowing arm. Bad idea, the ax sliced right through it. "Bereaver to me!" My ax returned and the thing groaned."Bereaver, the ax of the Dark One! It heeds your command." "Surprise, surprise." Eric inside me scolded me."Let me fight, sister. This is not how the Dark One responds." "Alright, not that I would know. I am new to this Dark God business." It was just as weird as before, as Eric came to the surface. Dark Blade grew in my left fist. "Nothing may deny me access to what is mine." It was my voice alright but Eric was doing the talking. "So, we talk like traditional Neo Vikings supposed to talk. I can do that." My brother did not answer as the sword cut through the glowing whip strands, while a swing of the Ax took the left leg off. In agony, the being yelled as it fell."You are the Dark One. The vile one has chosen female form, deceiving all." The thing had not even started to fight when another swing took off its head. A previously invisible door opened and revealed a pair of black boots. My boots! "Aye Sister, Tempus and Rule Supreme." "Why are these tokens shaped like belts, rings, and boots?" "I wore these things when I was ambushed by Crea and her coalition. My essence was divided into twelve things that are associated with me. Not many are missing now and my resurrection will be complete." --""-- Lord Lumis waved at one of his knights."Send Cruxor to me once it arrives. I will attempt to destroy the tokens." "Lord of light, the connection to Cruxor has been severed." Just as he received this information, he felt a weakening of Crea's force. Crea called him and said."The Dark One has already returned and is now reunited with half of the Tokens. If we fail and he finds them all, I must face him and this time he will not abide by the rule. You are my champion. I raised you above all else, defied the will of 'He who is behind it all' to save you from destruction. Now it must be you who denies the Dark One what he seeks." "Without the Disc and without the Dualix I do not know where the rest of the tokens are. I do not know the identity of the being that will become the Dark One. My knights believe it is Lathrop. "You know the location of the Shroud. It is guarded by the Narth. I must rely on you." "I will travel to the star isle and confront the Narth. I will find Lathrop." "Go and succeed. The light will dim if you fail." --""-- The boots looked big and weren't made in a style I would wear. Just as I touched them they disappeared. "Sister, we have found six tokens. You and I know where my gauntlets are." "The boots disappeared." "They are with me know. You can will them on your feet." "Those are not my style, you of all should know that." "Yes sister I know, we are separating more and more now. You are becoming much more the woman you always been. By the time we separate, I am sure you will even understand the appeal of those romance virtus." "Never." I turned and noticed two of my marines standing there."Corporal Jessor and Staff Sergeant Killow, right?" The taller Petharian wipped on his feet."Yes, Captain, Ma'am. I am Killow. You getting really good at recognizing Pethar." "What are you doing here? Aren't everyone either helping with the Devil Eggs or with the evacuation?" "We are hereby direct order of Ak Pure, who got his from Lt. Neugruber." "What orders?" Killow changed his stance to attention."Our orders are not to leave our eyes off you, especially since Tyron is on our Snowball. Captain, Ma'am." "I appreciate the sentiment." I was about to head back."Why didn't you shoot that tall thing?" "You were in the way, Captain." Jessor said and Killow added."You needing help? Our captain? He then added."We roasted its helpers, by the time we were done you sliced that walking glow stick to ribbons, Captain, Ma'am." --""-- SHIP reached my Comm-link just as I stepped back through the hole I had made. "Captain, you defeated Cruxor, the Answer. Thanks to my NNNTH interface I was able to stop him from sending more Y'All into ships and prevent the auto-destruct of this construct." "It can auto destruct? Can we time it?" "I am sure Circuit can come up with a way to do it. It is a manual input sequence, shutting down the confinement fields of a white dwarf at the center of the construct." "Give me Narth please." Again I almost jumped out of my suit and reached for my sword as Narth thundered into existence right before me. He sounded and felt excited. "The Matter Elevator works for Narth as well. What an experience to teleport without doing the teleporting." "We need to invest in some kind of warning device or teaching people not just tele-bang with the Thunderclap of Thor right before me." "I apologize, Captain. You asked to speak with me?" "Ah yes. You do know we have perfectly good Comm Units and you can reach me telepathically too." "No, I can't, Captain. I am wearing an Atlas suit and so do you. Shields active." I grunted something rather un-ladylike and then said."How are we on evacuating those scavenger things and the good Y'All?" "The Wheeze are well organized. There are many of them but it is progressing well. The question is, what are we doing with them?" "Wheeze? Armlong worms, speaking with an awful lot of Z sounds?" "I see you have seen them." "Yes, on the Asteroid base 1200 light years from here." "It seems they do know how to operate space ships." I was walking to the exit."Elfi, can you get Dusty for me?" "Yes, Captain he is back on Electromagnetic comm, just like when we found it." After hearing some static hissing, Dusty came on."Captain, I successfully created a gravimetric focal point. I am currently holding approximately 12,000 of them, however, a large fleet jumped into Quasi before I could increase my mass to create that kind of gravitation. I am afraid they will head for the Gate." "Damn!" --""-- The actual bridge of the Dominator was big enough to park a D20. The Seenian stations were gone and had been replaced with Union type duty stations. There weren't any more than on the Devi, but they were set further apart. Har-Hi was too worried about the Captain and the Tigershark to really think about the gravity of Stahls decision to let him command the biggest battleship in the Union fleet. The Dominator just jumped ahead of the Devi and the First Fleet into the Leo II galaxy. He had sent the coordinates of the Crucible to his helm department even before they jumped. The Dominator was not as fast as the Devi, she had a whole lot more mass to accelerate and to compensate for. They were almost at jump speed when Tactical reported a fleet of unknowns approaching, 27,500 large units. Sensor analysis confirmed Y'All engine signatures. He turned to the Kilonian Commander who had taken the role of XO."Sound Battle Stations!" --""-- A Farnok fleet was speeding to engage the Y'All. They knew they had no chance. The Farnok did not know where the Y'All were heading. Would they engage Farnok worlds? What happened next would go down in Farnok history and be told for generations to come. A ship dropped from Faster space. The Farnok sensor operators could not believe the scan results and checked with the other Farnok units. Whatever just appeared defied anything they knew. It was bigger than all Farnok ships combined and then some. The Y'All ships as many as they were, reduced to insignificance. Then hundreds of new suns suddenly bloomed among the Y'All ships and each of these energy globes swallowed dozens of the Y'All ships. The entire Y'All fleet was utterly consumed in mere minutes. Then an entire fleet of smaller ships appeared, each of them far bigger than anything the Farnok ever dreamt of building. There were thousands. Yet they moved in precision. Was this the end of the Farnok civilization? --""-- "I think we did an Olafson on them, Sir." The Kilonian said. Har-Hi asked the fleet to resume their course to the Crucible and then turned to the XO."I did what?" "It is taught at command school, sir. Hitting an enemy with everything you got, with all weapons. No warning shots, no negotiations. I think it has its origin of a Captain Olafson, who commanded the Devi a few years back." Har-Hi grinned widely."Oh yes, that one. I remember. I was there after all." One of the sensor operators reported. "Captain, forward scout units report a massive sun-like energy eruption at the designated destination. Har-Hi instantly lost his smile."Spirits of the Universe are we too late? Tactical are there any other energy signatures?" "Captain, the energy eruption is equal to a supernova, the energy wash blinds our sensors in that direction." "Excuses! Mao would have calibrated sensors by now. Shea and Tyr...never mind...you are good at what you do. I am just used to something else." "You used to the Tigershark and perhaps the best damn crew we have." A deep voice said. He turned and saw Stahl come up the ramp to the command balcony. Har-Hi's eyes stung suddenly."Yes Sir, because we have the best Captain." "So what do you think of the Domi?" "She is a tremendous ship, Sir." "I would have no problem advocating you for her captain, permanently." The Communications officer did not know Har-Hi was in conversation with the Admiral and reported."Captain Hi, we are being hailed by a USS Tigershark and a Captain Olafson." He said quietly."Sorry Sir, there is my Captain and my ship." Aloud he said."Put her on." "Captain Olafson, my Tactical officer reports a mighty big contact. Could that be the USS Dominator?" "This is Acting Captain Hi of the USS Dominator ahead of the First Fleet. Do you need assistance?" "Yes do not shoot at the Y'All ships that are with us. They are filled with refugees and allies. And maybe sent me a new XO, mine has been promoted. Congratulations, Captain Hi." Stahl walked into the visual pick up."I am sending you this stubborn Dai. He just refused the big seat of the biggest ship, just to be back with you, Captain Olafson." The Immortal also lowered his voice as he said to Har-Hi."And I don't blame you one bit, Lieutenant. As a matter of fact, I envy you." "I thank you, Sir, for the opportunity and the offer." "The Domi is far from finished. I just pulled her out of dock, because the Y'All problem could have been a whole lot bigger and besides it doesn't hurt her being seen in this part of space. She goes back and confining you for years to Arsenal would be cruel." "By the way where did you come from, Sir?" "From my office on the Devi. My entire big tub is sitting in your hangar 4." --""-- "And that is pretty much it," I said finishing my report. Admiral Stahl was there in person, Cherubim and McElligott were there via Avatar. McElligott's avatar had forgotten his burning pipe that had gone out for quite a while. Instead of building a bridge of space stations and preparing for the Y'All all we really had to do was sent the Tigershark. Don't we have any other unsolved problems?" "The Ypeherix come to mind," Cherubim said. McElligott waved her off."Never mind the Ypeherix now. What about Harold Julkus?" I glared at him."He is alive and in stasis. I did not kill him." Stahl put his hand on my shoulder."I heard that part of the report well. Erica, this decision of yours not to terminate the man and trust your instincts. Listening to your consciousness rather than executing orders blindly, makes you rise even more in my opinion. The man is innocent of the charges. He was and still is a pawn in a disgusting game of shadow services. I can't tell you details yet, but as soon as I know you will." McElligott looked like a beaten dog for a heartbeat as he glanced towards Stahl. To me he said."It is good as he said. We will brief you. By Gods sweet grace you have a higher security clearance than pretty much anyone." Cherubim finally spoke."Yes, we will brief you as soon as we have all the facts. Believe it or not, I just was briefed about this a few hours ago." She made a gesture towards the door."You really brought back a few thousand Y'All?" "Yes, Director Cherubim and a little over 2 million scavenger worms." "I am sure the office of colonist affairs has planets to spare for both species and we have specialists that can take it from there. You bring the Tigershark back to Richter 4 and we let you go for a nice vacation." "Could you not give us another assignment? I either get bored or in trouble when I am on vacation and I think my crew does not want any vacation either." --""-- "Whatz zey sayz?" Meeze intercepted coming out of my office. "They will give the Wheeze a nice planet of your own." "Pffz, Wheeze wantz eaz notz planez. Waz youz do?" The Admiralty saw the light and instead of giving us vacation, we are to resupply at Richer and then we go to a different part of the galaxy." "Gooz, Meeze goez too." "Just like that?" "Noz wiz the shipz of corze. Youze nize but mebbe noz too smarz." --""-- Here ends Volume 8. Category:Stories